gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Latest News: November 2010
MLC and WB952 give you the latest gaming news for November. ''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' Launch Trailer. The Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood launch trailer is here. You reunite with Leonardo Da Vinci and touch on new weapons and vehicles. Check it out here. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ''Gran Turismo 5'' Given OFFICIAL Release Date. Ahem. Polyphony Digital have recently announced that their newest project, Gran Turismo 5, is to be released on the 24th November. For all of you who don't keep checking your calendar, that's a Wednesday. Expect my review twice as early, then, IF this is a concrete date. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 23:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ''Sniper: Ghost Warrior'' Is Coming To PS3. Recently City Interactive have announced that their best-selling first-person shooter Sniper: Ghost Warrior will be arriving on the PlayStation 3 system in January 2011. Sounds interesting... apart from the fact that game reviewers GamesMaster scored the XBOX 360 and PC versions a very grim score of 40%. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Ships 5 Million Copies. Congrats to Bethesda who have just reached the big sales number of 5 million with their most recent project: Fallout: New Vegas. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 15:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' In Two Days. It's almost here. The most anticipated video game of 2010 arrives on Tuesday. Catch my review of Call of Duty: Black Ops on the 9th November. I'll be giving my verdict on all three different modes: campaign, multiplayer and co-op. You can also see my reviews of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit and Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood on the 19th November. This month's the busiest month of reviewing. Definitely. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 09:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ''Star Trek Browser MMO'' A while ago, German publisher Gameforge announced a new Star Trek ''free to play browser MMO named ''Star Trek: Infinite Space. Now that the game has fleshed out a bit, I am publishing the article that you are almost certainly reading right now. Anyway. The game will be entirely free to play and will be set in the era of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ''(my favourite series!). The player will be able to choose between being in Starfleet or the Klingon Defence Force. The game will see quite a few Trek gamers seeping in from the highly anticipated but anti climaxic and disapointing ''Star Trek: Online. Gameforge have previously worked on games such as Ikarium. Regardless of the freeness of this game, there are some things that I fear; one: it is a strategy/tactical game, two: it will feature premium credits and three: we will be colony mayors. I hope and pray that these things don't happen. Regardless the game is still in early days and is set for a summer 2010 release date and I don't beleive it will disapoint. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 20:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ''NBA Elite 11'' Is Officially Scrapped. EA announced today that their latest sports project has been canned. NBA Elite 11 has been cancelled due to too many complaints from the demo and, I should think, hefty competition from NBA 2K11 and NBA Jam. They announced it in a recent press conference saying that they could not go on. But, at least their more successful project FIFA 11 is doing well in the charts. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 18:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:News